Letters For Lany19
by Princess Hephzi of Arendale
Summary: Yet again, Letters! These letters are from Anna to Elsa when she locked herself in her room. Dedicated to Lany19, the awesome fanfiction author. She fell into a coma for a whole day and everyponys worried sick. I will post everyday until she is back on her feet! Also dedicated to her awesome cousin who has been looking after her account! Read,Review & write! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Elsa,

Why won't you come and play with Me any more?

I thought to myself, if you won't talk to me maybe you'll write to me!

Mommy hid the chocolate today because Mini you ate ten whole boxes! Naughty Mini you! And I didn't eat one bite!

From Your little Sister Anna!

P.S

Do you wanna build a snowman?


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa,

Today I made friends with a girl called Lany! She looks after the horses and she told me that she's going to teach me how to ride one! She also said that next year I can choose a foal to be mine! I am so excited!

From Anna. 3

P.S

I know you like animals too, so someday will you come with me to see them?


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa,

Today was grateful! Lany is teaching me to groom the horses! She is the _**BEST FRIEND EVER! **_Apart from you! First she told me how to brush them and to always brush in line with the hair, then she clipped their hooves as they were getting too big. She says it's just like getting your nails cut.

From Anna.

P.S

When is Papa going to let you out? I want you to meet Lany!


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa,

Today it was raining so I had to stay inside.

Gerda taught me to cook cookies and though I did everything she said, Mini you decided to set the kitchen on fire! And even though I didn't do anything wrong, Papa told me that as long as he's alive I am banned from doing any cooking in any shape or form. Mini you always seems to be getting me into trouble!

From Anna

P.S.

I left you some white chocolate cookies outside for you from one of the better batches! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Anna,

I'm sorry I can't come out. I am busy growing up. When I have finished we can be together again.

Lany sounds really sweet. I can't wait to meet her.

Elsa


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa,

Today Lany started teaching me how to ride. She has a lovely horse called Aya. She says it's a Norweegen fjord horse. It's so cute! She took me round a small field on Aya's back. She was leading her with a funny rope thing with a hook on the end. As always Mini you got into trouble and fell in some funny brown balls that smelt very funny. Mummy told me it was time that she got a wash.

Later I think I saw some of the balls come out of Aya's rear end. It may just have been my imagination.

Anna

P.S.

You replied! :)

Can we keep on writing to each other?


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa,

Do you remember what day it is today? It's my birthday! We had a big party and we invited all the servants and Lany up for cake. It was DE-LIC-OUS! Next week I'm going to choose my horse! I'm so excited! I can ride one on my own now! It's really fun!

Anna

P.S

Did you like my cookies? You didn't tell me yet!


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa,

I chose my horse today! It's one of those Shire horses Papa told us about. She is lovely and has a pretty black coat with a star on her head. I decided to name her Zoey. She looks like a Zoey!

I have to brush her and muck her out every day and in a few years I'll be able to ride her!

Anna.

P.S

Are you going to get a horse when you've finished growing up? Then we could race each other!


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa,

After mucking out Zoey, I decided to look for the chocolate Mummy hid. I found it on the top shelf of her cupboard. It was almost like she didn't want me to find it! I had to pile up all the furniture in the room so I could get the box down. I only ate one or two BUT Mini you had to take the whole thing. Mummy's put it somewhere else now. I'm actually starting to think she might not want me eating it, but that's just ridiculous! The whole point of hiding something is that it has to befound!

Anna

P.S

Zoey smells! :3


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa,

Today Mini you nearly got us killed! You see Today, mummy took me to buy more chocolate, Since it had mysteriously disappeared. We were just walking by the dock when Mini you decided it was a great chance to take a dip in the water. But as we both know, Mini you can't swim. I just had to save her. So I jumped in and got Mini You but then a boat came in and if it hadn't been for Mr Brandon walking past, we would have been crushed flat! :3 I'm not allowed chocolate for a month. :(

Anna :)

(Imagine Anna listing it off in the most happy way possible)


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa,

Happy birthday! I thought you would like this. It's a giant box of chocolates! I saved you the dark chocolates because I know they are your favourites! Mini you almost ate them!

Anna

P.S

Would you like to come down for cake?


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa,

Why didn't you come down for cake yesterday? Mummy and Papa were working so I took it outside and shared it with Lany. It just wasn't the same without you.

Anna


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa,

Today I went riding for the first time on Zoey. She was abit excited, but she behaved really well. We went over to that meadow Papa used to take us to. It was fun! We used to build Olaf there in the winter, remember? I wish we could do it again!

Anna


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa,

Lany brought some carrots today. We shared them with the horses and she shared one with Aya. She let her bite it first and then ate it. It was dripping with spit and had bits of hay over it. It tasted delicious! Mini you almost drowned in the trough but Zoey saved her.

Anna

**Good news! Lany's alive! She's not gonna stop the fanfic (Else I put my evil schemes into work) But as I said not till she's back on two feet and updating her fanfiction **_**regularly **_**I shall keep updating. PM her If you want any details or PM me if you are too lazy! ;3**


	15. Chapter 15

Elsa,

Today was awful! I was outside playing with Mini You, when Kai called me in. He told me that something terrible had happened to Lany and now she was in a coma, which is like a never ending sleep! He said that they weren't sure if she would wake up. I hope she does!

Anna


	16. Chapter 16

Elsa,

Today I played with Mini You. For some reason she was sad, but she wouldn't tell me why. It was probably about Lany. By the way she woke up today! I was so happy when I heard the news, but I wasn't aloud to see her. I hope she's ok.

Anna


	17. Chapter 17

Elsa,

Today I got to see Lany. She was sitting and looked fairly happy. I talked to her a bit, but she wouldn't reply. It was awfully weird!

Anna.

P.S.

If you come out, I found the stash again! You can have the dark ones!


	18. Chapter 18

Elsa,

I found a kitten yesterday! I called him Robin! He is so cute! He has a little brown spots on how back and a splodges under his nose that looks like a mustache! He lives in my room now and I sneak him up food from dinner.

Anna

P.S

If you come out you can stroke him!


	19. Chapter 19

Elsa,

Zoeys feeling sick, so today we took her to the vet. He said to feed her some warm mush with some brandy in it, and she'll be fine. So I got some brandy out of Papa's private cupboard and poured it into the mush the stable boys put out. It smelt nice, so I drank a little of it. It tasted even nicer! I drank a bit more, and a bit, more until finally the WHOLE bottle had been finished! I felt dizzy and I liked several times. I think I'm going to bed.

Anna


	20. Chapter 20

Elsa,

Today we went on a picnic! It was great! We had chocolate, chocolate sandwiches, chocolate pie and more chocolate. After we ate we played until we went home. It's been a while since we had a day like that.

Anna


	21. Chapter 21

Elsa,

I think Robin is eating to much. All he does is lie around on the bed and sleep. He looks like a little round ball now!

Anna


	22. Chapter 22

Elsa,

It's been ages since I've seen you. Do you ever go to the bathroom?! I've been waiting all day outside your door just in case you come out! Seriously, you must have to go sometime! Or do you have your own in there?

Anna


	23. Chapter 23

Elsa,

I can't wait! The royals from some place in Scotland are coming! Apparently they have a kid your age! I hope she likes chocolate!

Anna


	24. Chapter 24

Elsa,

I introduced Zoey to Robin today. Robin didn't like Zoey much, and Zoey thought Robin was food. It wasn't a very good idea...

Anna.


	25. Chapter 25

Elsa,

The royals from Dunbroch came today! I met a princess named Merida but I couldn't understand most of what she said. They brought some clootie dumplings and I ate so many. They were so delicious. They also brought Haggis, scotch broth and these delicious egg things with sausage and bread crumbs. I'm stuffed! :)

Anna


	26. Chapter 26

Elsa,

I feel really sick. I threw up twice today. My throats itchy, I keep coughing, my eyes are watering like crazy. My spine is bending, I have the cold and the flu and chickenpox and the plague. It has nothing to do with the test coming up.

Anna


End file.
